Escaflowne's scattered memories
by celena
Summary: rewrote the end a couple weeks ago... hadden't posted it yet.. oups ^_^. By the way, the fist review is from a close friend of mine who sent it by my own account when I firts published the story, Don't consider it... he's not being objective ^_^


Escaflowne's Scattered Memories

Disclaimer: _Usual disclaimers apply regarding Tenkuu no Escaflowne. The following is an Original Escaflowne fanfiction. The story, new characters and events are my own creation. Any resembling with any other fanwork is purely coincidental. _

Author: celena

Please send your comments. E-mail : celenashezar@hotmail.com

Try listening to the song from the movie _A girl in Gaea_ soundtrack called The Hurt while reading this fic… it's sure to blow you away…

****

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

"_ I'll always remember you…Van… even when I'm old…_" 

The great pillar of light came shining down on them, taking her up, not minding their solid grip, slowly separating them.

"_I'll always remember_".

Those were the last words he would ever hear coming from her mouth. Her mouth. Closing his eyes, he trembled as he could still see her so very sensual, luscious pink lips formulating those words that would come to haunt him every moon and sun that would rise from then on. He sighed sadly as old memories came rushing back from the corner of his mind. His heart beating rapidly as scenes of war and adventure came to him as if the experiences had occurred only day's earlier. But it had been longer, much longer.

He rose his eyes to the Mystic Moon, shifting his weight from his sore back to his side. His many counselors and advisors were not pleased with him climbing to the roofs of the castle almost every night, but they had had their way around the court for pretty much everything and the King would at least keep this little pleasure sacred. 

The moons were very bright this night and he closed his eyes, seeing hers, filled with tears. Big, emerald gems as deep and limpid as Asturia's seas… How ravishing she was, how could he have let her go? Unshed tears came to his own eyes and his shaky hand rapidly brushed them away. Frowning, the King scolded himself for thinking once again of his lost "angel". "Angel"… that is what she had called him once, when she had seen his wings for the first time, and had explained that angels were religious symbols of purity and warmth on the Mystic Moon. That was exactly what she was, and he had thought of her as an "angel" ever since. Why was he tormenting his soul with long lost memories that were now only his?

He sat up, the roof was hard and it was getting difficult to be comfortable. His eyes gazed intensely at the big moon hiding behind the smaller, his heart aching. He could feel her at some times, when she would be extremely morose and dispirited or when she would be in a rare state of bliss. He could share small parcels of her life, as she could his. But they only felt, never spoke, never saw, never touched.

Feeling was painful. Feeling her distress and not being able to hold her or to murmur comforting words to her ears was impossible to tolerate. And not being able to know what were the few moments in her life that were actually making her truly happy was also arduous. Not being with her to share those too rare instants would almost make him mad and no one in the castle would dare get in his way on those days.

All their lives, they would share feelings, letting each other know that thing's were "Okay"… Were they? He had rebuilt Fanelia as the great Country she was, he had ruled her wisely, with all the love his heart could carry. After many years of pestering his advisors had resigned him in getting Fanelia a Queen, had one wonderful son and four grandchildren. Heck, the first great-grand-child was on it's way! Yes, things were "okay", but "okay" was plain and dull without her…

Out of respect for his Queen he had told her of his true feelings and his "relationship" with the Mystic Moon girl, and she had understood. She had also been pushed into this union by her father, the King of a distant kingdom who knew their marriage would be beneficial for both countries. Once they had had revealed their secrets and been completely honest with one another, they had come to care deeply for each other and ruled over Fanelia with great complicity. 

But his heart remained true to only one soul, and she was no Queen of Fanelia, to his grand regret. The king sighed once more, mostly to hold back a small whimper. He could not feel her anymore. He knew why, but the thought brought a ball to his stomach and the pain was unbearable. She had past away a few days earlier, he was certain of it. Joining all of the friends that had shared their adventures, she was finally resting. But not feeling was as difficult as feeling. A small breeze lifted his silver hair sending shivers down his broken down spine. He was now the last of the heroes of the Great War. 

All were in eternal slumber now, except him. Sixty-seven years had past since the Great War. Many adventures had followed. Sharing them with Allen, Millerna, Celena, Chid, Dryden, Merle… She was the first to go, a rare plague among the cat people had gotten to her, forty years back Her last words were for him, to find happiness…and love. How his lost was great. He remembered how long it had taken him to smile again. His pain had been so evident that she had felt it, up there on the Mystic Moon, and in an effort to relieve him, had shared his torment completely, not knowing what was causing so much suffering.

His thoughts went back to her. The King reached for the pendant tucked away in his shirt. It's pinkish color tingling in the moonlight brought back a new set of memories. Memories of when he had met her, in her world. The way she was trembling of fear, fear for HIS life as he was slaying the dragon. She didn't even know him! How could she concern herself so much for someone she had met seconds before? That's what had made her so special, so intriguing, so totally wonderful.

The king grimaced; he was now all alone. Grief hit his heart when he pictured his lost friends, lost love… all gone. He frowned as he laid his back on the solid roof, arms crossed under his head, and observed the stars for a long time before turning his gaze to the moon that had possessed his dreams every single night for as long as he could remember. He was starting to feel tired, the time to get back in the Castle was near. He closed his eyes as one single tear rolled down his cheek. He was feeling heavier than usual and was starting to wonder if he would be able to find the strength to get up on his feet to return to his chambers. 

Then, he shook his head.

"I'm pleased with my life" he told himself aloud. He had accomplished his duties as a King, had assured long life to Fanelia, had had friends, allies, enemies too, but few. His oldest grandchild would be a fine King when he would retire. He was the last of his generation and felt old, realizing how little his existence meant now that his purpose was attained.

His _purpose_, the reason he had let what was most beloved and precious out of his life. He opened his eyes and watched the moonlight penetrate the jewel he was holding so tightly by the chain.

"Hitomi" he sighed in despair.

Choking a sob, he brought the pendant to his heart and wished her peace in her eternal sleep.

"May angels watch over you, my love" he thought.

"May angels watch over all of you".

He bit his lip as he took a long profound breather, taking in all of Fanelia's fragrance, hearing the distant music of the town's people celebrating their joy of living. Hearing the light wind brushing the leaves of the garden's trees, he glanced down and saw Escaflowne, near one of the trees. The giant was also resting in an eternal sleep. All these years, never had he been obliged to awaken the great guardian, and he was thankful. All was in its place, all was well.

Van turn his gaze back to the moons and smiled, at that moment, for the first time, he felt true peace filling his spirit. Everything was in fact perfect. He could not ask more of his life.

He was tired and decided it was time to head back. At that moment, a bright blue light came slowly down on him, enveloping him in its warmth. He felt suddenly very light and he started lifting in the air. Instinctively, his grayish wings spread wide, tearing off his white shirt. He tried to resist the gentle radiance around him but it felt safe and for once, he was feeling complete.

He continued his journey upward, going faster and faster and the blue light became rapidly blinding white and he had to close his eyes in order to protect them from the brightness. He heard singing, lovely and very soothing, at first from far away, then nearer and nearer and soon, he was able to appreciate a women's voice, heavenly chanting his name. He opened his eyes wide as he recognized Hitomi's voice! 

She was there, in front of him, bathing in the light, dressed in white and light golden features, wide argent wings stretched behind her back. She was as young and delicate and magnificent as he remembered her. She was observing him with a bright smile on her lips, arms wide open. Her deep green eyes poured into his fiery ones and he reached for her welcoming hands, only to notice, staring at his own, that he too, was now as young and handsome and strong as she remembered him.

He took her in his arms and held her tightly against his heart, repeating her name, afraid she would disappear into thin air, like she had in all his dreams. But she stayed, holding him close to her, resting her head on his bare chest, tears filling her eyes as his sent enveloped her. Feeling her so close to him almost made him burst and pure delight filled his heart and soul, knowing that she was finally his forever. His milky dove wings spread out behind him, he separated himself from her only enough to lower his lips to hers, tasting for the first time her divine mouth. Van's heartbeat accelerated and their embrace seemed to last an eternity, they never even noticed the knowing gazes of Merle, Allen, Celena, Millerna, and all the others, gently approaching them…

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤


End file.
